This invention pertains to painting accessories, and, in particular, to a paint brush having multiple painting widths which allows the operator to easily and quickly change the painting width that he or she is using as is appropriate for the surface and structure being painted.
Many types and designs of paint brushes exist today. Most are fairly simple devices having a single width and are not designed for use in varying situations. Therefore, a number of different brushes are required to complete a job. Changing and cleaning brushes is wasteful and inefficient and a better method to accomplish the job should be found. It is also much more efficient not to have to find resting places for multiple brushes, but rather have a single multiple width brush. There have been some examples of variable bristle brushes found in issued United States patents. Examples of these devices include the U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,036 to A. R. Sayklay for an Artist's Painting Aid issued on 20 Nov. 1984 and the U.S. Pat. No. 2,159,432 issued to W. E. Enns, for a Retractable Brush that was issued on 23 May 1939. Both of these devices are brushes that permit variable painting bristles to be used with a single brush. The Sayklay brush is a unit that contains bristles that are cut at different lengths. This brush is not very useful to individuals painting a structure such as a house because the nature of the brush makes it difficult to put out solid, level layers of paint and does not allow for size adjustment to permit detail painting. The Enns' device is a very complicated mechanism having limited variability in bristle thickness, not in painting width and is simply too costly to manufacture and complete with the costs of standard brushes. What is needed is a simple and effective device that is easy to manufacture and use and is effective in all phases of painting. Additionally, what is needed is an apparatus that saves time and effort and, at the same time, is economical.
It is an object of this invention to set forth a paint brush apparatus having multiple widths which avoids the disadvantages, previously mentioned limitations of typical paint brushes.